


What's In A Name?

by Krit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: Maia refuses to lose her favorite holiday to negative word association.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Valentine's Day 2020





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the [Hunter's Moon Server](https://discordapp.com/invite/RhZPtsd/) Event

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185411642@N05/49566758186/in/dateposted-friend/)  


[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185411642@N05/49566254413/in/dateposted-friend/)  


Maia scowled at the calendar on her phone. Her favorite holiday was coming up. She always dove into it. Became insufferably obnoxious to everyone around her. But this year... after everything that had happened... Looking at that name on the screen filled her with rage. And that filled her with more rage at the fact that one of her favorite things was being ruined by a man who was dead twice over. He had taken enough. From everyone.

Maia closed the calendar app and opened her notes. She had planning to do.

It took some doing. Two seelie and a warlock, and a considerable amount of vision. But by the time they were done, The Hunters Moon was unrecognizable.

The doorway and window frame outside were lined with red roses and twinkling white lights.

Inside, the floor was littered with red glitter and pink rose petals. All of the wood was a deep dark purple, the metal fixtures shining like new. The tables were covered in white cloth and red heart shaped confetti, centerpieces made of multicolored flowers and candles on each one.

The bar had tiny white flowers strewn across the surface, bright red napkins and straws, and another line of roses and lights, matching the ones outside, lining the edges.

There were more red roses, strewn artfully about the room. The velvet of the pool tables had been turned a deep red. Candle light, glitter, twinkling fairy lights, the walls no longer visible for the vines and flowers covering them, pink and red wooden hearts of various sizes nestled amongst the foliage.

There was a point where Maia wondered if it was too much, and quickly came to the conclusion that it wasn’t enough.

She asked her warlock friend if she had ever seen the Harry Potter movies, and received an understanding nod before snow and little pink flower petals began to fall from the ceiling, disappearing just before it would really touch anyone’s head. Except maybe Alec.

The seelies giggled and went to scatter more flowers in the bathrooms. Maia grinned. She was taking back Valentine’s Day.

~*~*~*~

People filtered into the bar slowly in the afternoon, cautious smiles, and raised eyebrows. Celebrating a holiday that shared a name with the biggest enemy the Shadow World had ever known, seemed a bit...

But that was the point. He would be forgotten. A bad memory. And this day, that name, would mean love, again.

Maia had little red flowers in her hair, a headband of roses across the top of her head. The invitation instructed people to dress for the theme of the day, and most people complied. By the time the sun had set and the vampires and folks with day jobs began to arrive, the party was beginning to really start. There was laughter in the air. People holding onto each other.

Clary and Jace were wearing name tag stickers with the words “FREE HUGS & KISSES” written on them. Several other people asked for their own name tags, to do the same. The cheesiest love songs played through the sound system, a playlist Maia had curated herself, with the help of a cheap bottle of wine and childhood nostalgia.

People were drinking, and kissing, and dancing, and laughing. A few people were definitely fooling around in the bathrooms. And Maia thought her face might split open from the force of her smile. Her community was healing. Her family was safe. And Valentine’s Day was her favorite holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to be part of a new Shadowhunters rare pairs Discord server?  
> 18+ ONLY
> 
> [Click Here to Join!](https://discord.gg/fw8jqsA)
> 
> Comments welcome! I’m not looking for advice/concrit, but I would love to know what you think!
> 
> You can find me here :
> 
> [ShadowhuntersNonsense](http://ShadowhuntersNonsense.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And here :
> 
> [OnyxMoonStone](http://OnyxMoonStone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you're not comfortable leaving a public comment on any of my stuff for any reason, feel free to DM me on tumblr or discord!


End file.
